


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #12 - Free! ReiGisa

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei goes out of his way to give Nagisa a Thank You present... which the blond deliberately misunderstands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #12 - Free! ReiGisa

"Nagisa-kun, please accept this present as a token of my deepest gratitude for taking care of me this year. I could not afford much, but I am hoping that you may like it. If not, feel free to just dispose of it," Rei Ryugazaki intoned as he bowed low to give Nagisa a small wrapped box, in which a tiny rockhopper penguin made out of crystal was bedded on yellow satin sheets. He had spend hours and hours browsing the local mall until he had finally found what he was looking for, but then it had some at such an extensive price that his budget had been cut short for the following 3 months. Still, it was Christmas and Rei had so much to be grateful for all thanks to Nagisa that he decided to cut back on his allowance for books for a while and buy this extremely expensive gift for somebody as annoying as Nagisa Hazuki.

"Ehh? What is this, what is this?" Nagisa - as expected - intoned as he gently took the small box from Rei's hands and looked at it closely. He then spotted the seal from the jeweller where the present was bought and his eyes widened in surprise. "Eh?! Rei-chan! You shouldn't have! That's way too much!"

Straightening his back and adjusting his glasses, Rei was pleased to see that Nagisa was more than just a little flustered of his present, which made every yen worth it. A grin spread over his face while Nagisa stared at the small package with big, round, astounded eyes.

"Rei-chan... Is this... is this really what I think it is?" Nagisa asked, making the taller boy falter. He didn't think that his friend could guess what was in that package, so whatever was on his mind must be something really extra-ordinarily... weird, for the lack of a better word, but weird actually described Nagisa pretty well, at least in Rei's opinion. Even if it was a good weird. Sometimes.

"H-huh?" he responded intelligently, looking down and wondering what Nagisa could be talking about as he fiddled nervously with his red-rimmed glasses. "I-I don't think..."

"It must be! Rei-chan! Rei-chan! The answer is yes!" Nagisa beamed and bounced up to throw his arms around the taller boy, pulling him down into a bear hug.

Rei stood dumbfounded.

"H-huh?" he mumbled, his glasses askew from the tight hug around his neck. He had absolutely no idea what Nagisa could be talking about and it worried him. No, frankly, he was scared shitless. "W-what do you mean?"

"Yes, yes and yes _again_!" Nagisa giggled and started to _spray kisses over his cheek and neck_! Needless to say, Rei wanted the world to swallow him up because he knew there would be no way to be getting out of this. "Yes, I want to marry Rei-chan!"

_...OH NO_!

"Nagisa, Nagisa, stop, stop, no! No, stop kissing me!" Rei whined, trying in vain to push the shorter boy off of him. Unfortunately though, Nagisa wanted to have nothing of that, and Rei just wanted to die. "I don't want to marry you!" he managed to cry out when he couldn't see any other way out, but that had apparently been the wrong thing to say.

Nagisa froze - which was a bad thing because he still had his arms in a deadlock around Rei's neck and he just so happened to be choking him - before he let go and looked at Rei with big, watery eyes that made his eye twitch uncomfortably.

"B-but I wanna marry Rei-chan," he said, no, whined and Rei found himself heart-broken over the smaller one's expression. "I want to make Rei-chan my wife and have him take care of our babies and cook for me because I think Rei-chan would be a really good cook once he got the hang of it and-"

"Nagisa-kun! I'm not going to take care of your babies!" Rei protested loudly as he finally managed to push the smaller boy away. "And I'm not going to be your wife! Who the hell decided that I would be the girl anyway?!"

He was shrieking, his voice reaching unbelievable heights, as he felt scandalized even more than just by the simple prospect of marrying Nagisa Hazuki. But the thought of becoming this man's wife was just too much. From everything he knew about Nagisa, he was pretty sure that he would be the most annoying husband ever and there were certain things that Rei would absolutely not like to be in his future and one thing was becoming the mother of this giant baby!

"Because Rei-chan is always so strict and good at sticking to his plans and I just think that Rei-chan would be able to beautifully take care of the household and everything," Nagisa replied with a small pout as he turned the little package over and over in his hands.

Rei was stunned for a moment. That was, until he noticed how his face got hotter and hotter and he had to cover it with one hand, skillfully covering that up with an attempt to fix his glasses yet again. Damn Nagisa and his ability to press his buttons so expertly! It was as if he knew what to say exactly to make Rei fall into his scheme and succumb to every one of his foolish ideas.

He was so busy fixing his glasses that he didn't see the wide grin Nagisa was sporting, but it was gone the moment that he looked down again and started to apologize.

"Th-that may be the cause b-but we're still both boys and I don't consider myself ga-"

"But Rei-chan, you're a beautiful butterfly! And I want to marry you! And you gave me this, so I think we're-"

"Either way! It's not a ring," Rei interrupted another flurry of words that would probably embarrass him to the bones.

"...Eh? It's not?" Nagisa asked, tilting his head a little before looking down at the small package again. "But's it's got the perfect size of a ring box..."

"It's not, though!" Rei emphasized and sighed deeply, a little sad that all of his efforts had been in vain because Nagisa just had to misunderstand his words. "I had hoped you'd find out once you opened it, but... it's a crystalline figurine."

"Huh?" Nagisa asked, still looking at the present as if he had x-ray vision, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. "But it's so small!"

"It cost me a lot of money, okay?! I'm sorry I can't give you anything greater, but it's important to me so please accept it without further understanding!" Rei flustered up again, a little frustrated with the fact that Nagisa came from a wealthy family and didn't have to worry about money as much as other people had to.

Said spoiled child looked at him with a soft smile at that, looking honestly grateful himself, making Rei wonder if all of the previous exchange had been a simple means to annoy him, like Nagisa seemed to like doing with a lot of people, but especially him and he briefly wondered if that was his way of showing his affection, because if he was, the idea of ever marrying that bag of fleas was so out of the window.

"Thank you, Rei-chan! I'm pretty sure it will be beautiful. I already like it a lot."

Rei sighed, finally relaxing. "You're welcome."

"Say, since you paid a lot of money for this, why don't I invite you to the movies? I know there's a movie on you definitely want to see! Just the perfect thing for a bookworm like you!" Nagisa added and started to pull on his arm.

"That would be very nice, Nagisa-kun," Rei replied and let his guard back down as they walked from their meeting point towards the city area, chatting nicely about nonsensical things, nothing to be worried about.

That was until they were in the queue for the cinema of Nagisa's choice.

"Ne, I still want Rei-chan to be my wife! If I proposed with a ring, would you accept?" the blond asked as innocently as he could, but everybody could hear the teasing undertone in his voice.

"Nagisa!"


End file.
